Some cases of erectile impotence do not respond to conventional therapy and the surgical implanting of a penile erectile system may be the only practical means of remedying the impotency.
Several different types of penile erectile systems have been employed in the past. One type of penile erectile system which is currently available is an inflatable system. The inflatable system includes two fairly long inflatable and distensible tubes that are surgically implanted in the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Each of the two tubes is connected by tubing to a relatively large pressure bulb of inflating fluid which is implanted elsewhere in the body necessitating additional abdominal or scrotal surgery. The systems of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,711 are representative of inflatable penile erectile systems.
Another type of penile erectile system in use comprises a pair of rods of suitable stiffness which are surgically implanted into the corpus cavernosum of the penis. A significant advantage of this system is that the amount of surgery involved is minimal as there is no pressure bulb to implant. A disadvantage of this system is that the permanent stiffness of the rods can be a source of physical pain and embarrassment to the patient. Representative penile erectile systems employing rod implants are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,476 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,037.